


Home

by quietmillennial



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmillennial/pseuds/quietmillennial
Summary: Just the sound of the word 'home', used to make Max shiver.





	Home

Max had never experienced stability in his life. He was surrounded by battle and and quaking ground everyday. He’d never known what it was like to come home and just exist. Screaming, crying, and brawling cluttered his idea of home. Home suffocates, it kills.

When David had offered him a home, Max had quietly agreed. That’s what you did in a home. It made the turmoil grow quiet. He’d been allotted his own room, something quite new for him. And the weekend after he’d settled in, he and his three guardians decorated it. Max didn’t quite know what he wanted. He’d never been asked.

So they strolled the isles of the store, collecting various knick knacks that peeked his interests.

Jasper had disappeared, on a mission for paint, and somehow, returned with the perfect shade of blue, one that Max wouldn’t have been able to pick himself, but one he loved.

Gwen started a paint war in the middle of trying to finish the walls, pulling Max behind his new bed, firing paint and insults at her husbands from across the room. Max laughed as David and Jasper joined in, but fought a losing battle. At one point, Jasper said ‘fuck it’ and stole Max from Gwen, cherishing his shouts and laughs as he hid in the laundry room.

It had become a game of Capture the Max, and when David finally got him, he ran out of the house, hiding behind a large tree. Once the other two declared defeat, for sake of the fact that it was nine o’clock and they were hungry, David and Max strolled back in to the victory song of Gwen ordering pizza and Jasper cussing at the ancient DVD player. As they waited for the pizza to arrive, Jasper gawked at the fact that Max had never heard of Monty Python, and promptly played the classic.

Soon, the smell of pizza finally dissipated, and the film drew to a close, and Max was almost falling asleep, sitting on Jasper’s lap, between David and Gwen. He gave no protest as they carried him upstairs to his new room, closing the first day of his new life. Max fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow, a small, arguable smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at quietmillennial on tumblr!


End file.
